


Falling in Love For the Tenth Time Today

by KaijuusAndKryptids



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clumsy Dorks, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Inside jokes, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Retirement, Sleepy Boys, Use of the word Boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids
Summary: Chris and Mathieu just really like cuddling and kissing and breathing in each other's everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love to project on my favorite characters :) Chris is SoftTM (Or Maybe its the Depression). So I just call the Boyfriend Mathieu cause Kubo refers to him as Masumi san and Mathieu is kinda similar in a European way to Masumi right?? And Diva's their cat.
> 
> Happy Birthday Chris, Spring is coming and this too shall pass.

Diva purrs as her owner scratches her ears. Chris matches her purr with a content hum of his own and kisses her nose. Lying in bed, warm from the shower and comfy pajamas, his eyelids droop. He doesn’t stir much when he hears his boyfriend enter the room, focusing on keeping awake for now. He pets Diva’s long fur while Mathieu gets changed into his own sleepwear.

 

Mathieu doesn’t take long to join Chris on the bed, and wordlessly spoons him. He presses chaste kisses to the back of Chris’s neck, and slowly presses a trail of kisses down to his shoulder. Chris relaxes into the touches and his hands still on the purring cat. Hearing Chris’s breathing start to even out, Mathieu blows a raspberry right into the junction of Chris’s neck and shoulders, and Chris yelps and squirms. Diva jumps off the bed, and Mathieu registers feeling a little bad for her somewhere in the back of his mind. Mathieu cuddles his squirming giggly boyfriend as he turns to face Mathieu. Mathieu litters Chris’s face with light kisses and cherishes the soft smile on his face.

 

“Ready for bed, sweetheart?” Mathieu asks with a kiss to the bridge of Chris’s nose. Chris responds with a nod and breathy “Mhmm.” Chris stretches his arms all the way out and does a grabby-hands motion to his boyfriend who cuddles right up to him and rests his head right under Chris’s chin.

 

Chris can’t help the smile that graces his features, and he nuzzles his face in his love’s hair smelling their organic argan oil shampoo. “Ah-“ Chris pulls back suddenly and Mathieu perks up.

 

“What’s wrong baby?” Chris shakes his head, rubbing his eye.

 

“Hair in my eye.” He grumbles and Mathieu laughs. He leans in and blows short puffs of air to get the hair out and tenderly pats Chris’s cheek.

 

“Better?” Chris nods in response and pulls Mathieu back to his chest where he snuggles back up to him. Despite his actions, Mathieu still teases his boyfriend, “Won’t you just get another hair in your eye?”

 

Chris scrunches his already-closed eyes up further and replies, “I’ve got them closed extra tight this time.”

 

Mathieu’s chuckle fades into a brief hum and sinks a little lower on Chris’s chest. In his sleepy daze he mumbles, “You give my heart a boner” which catches Chris off guard and he definitely chokes back a laugh. He’s not very good at it. His laughter shakes Mathieu more awake, and gets a mouthful of Mathieu’s hair.

 

Mathieu perks up as Chris sputters and brushes his hair out of his mouth and furrows his brows. “Oh my god I’m so sorry, I am such a jerk.” Chris swats at him and gives a glare that’s more sleepy playfulness than legitimate disappointment.

 

“You’re not a jerk, don’t say that.”

 

Mathieu smiles endearingly at his sleepy sweetheart, and Chris pats his face. “And you also give my heart a boner.” He says with a lighthearted wink.

 

Mathieu laughs and hangs his head. He leans up to kiss Chris before settling back down for bed. They cuddle up, and lull themselves to sleep with the comfort of the other’s steady breathing and tight embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

Come morning, Mathieu shuts off his phone alarm and has to throw himself out of bed, one limb at a time. Leaving the comfort of their warm bed, and warm boyfriend, Mathieu goes through his morning routine mostly on instinct, but as he finishes putting on his jacket he makes the mistake of looking at his sleeping boyfriend. He’s too in love to leave without saying goodbye and his boyfriend looks like an utter angel in the hazy light of morning and comfy cotton t-shirt that makes him look softer than he’d ever admit to being. Mathieu really should be leaving now, but… One kiss shouldn’t hurt.

 

He leans down to kiss his angel, and in his haste he kisses him about as softly as a punch to the nose which coincidentally is what it felt like. Chris startles awake with a loud “Oww” and Mathieu frantically pulls back and tenderly rubs at Chris’s face.

 

“Oh my gosh, baby I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

 

Chris sticks his tongue out at Mathieu, who keeps prodding at his nose and cheeks to check for anything broken, which is ridiculous and Chris tells him so. Mathieu pouts and rubs his nose against Chris’s forehead and apologizes once more.

 

“Mn, are you leaving soon?” Chris asks, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

 

“Yeah going to work in a few minutes, wanted to say goodbye.”

 

Chris smiles softly and Grabby Hands his boyfriend who smiles at the childish gesture and hugs him. Chris buries his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and murmurs, “Have a good day at work.”

 

Mathieu smiles. He hums out a Thank you and Chris murmurs again, “Come home safe.” Mathieu holds him closer and responds with a firm, “Always.” Which he punctuates with a feather light kiss to Chris’s lips, then nose, then each cheek, all over until he’s satisfactorily covered all of Chris’s exposed skin with barely-there kisses. He pulls away, just to the edge where Chris has to extend his arms all the way to keep them on Mathieu’s neck. The peaceful and content look on his boyfriend’s face pulls Mathieu back into another kiss on the lips. Then he pulls away completely. He’s about to leave, but decidedly leans back for yet another kiss and Chris smiles with all his teeth. He’s endeared by how in love they are and watches his love leave.

 

Chris rearranges the pillows so he can cuddle up to his boyfriend’s scent and hug something solid while he drifts back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Mathieu comes home that night to see Chris on the couch, and immediately goes to greet him. He tries to kiss Chris awake again, this time without smacking him. Chris doesn’t really respond. Mathieu resorts to tickling Chris’s nose. This earns him movement from the sleepy boy. Mathieu pouts and pinches Chris’s nose, which at first is just about as successful as his frist two tries, but as Chris seems to realize he can’t breathe he startles awake and smacks Mathieu’s hand away. Mathieu laughs and kisses Chris again, like his original plan and Chris hums a pleased sigh.

 

“Dinner’s on the counter. I already ate, didn’t know when you’d be back.”

 

Mathieu nods, and Chris yawns and starts to curl up again so Mathieu taps Chris’s shoulder and tuts, “Hey, hey! Get up, I want to hear about your day. I do the same thing every day, what did you do today?”

 

Chris sits up long enough for Mathieu to sit down on the couch and lays back down on his lap. He cracks a smile up at Mathieu, but his eyes seem duller. “Hm, nothing really.”

 

Mathieu looks down at Chris with a look of worry and tries for a playful tone “Well you cooked dinner, that’s something. I wanna hear it all.” And he presses his finger accusingly into Chris’s nose, relaxing a little when he sees Chris’s shy smile at that.

 

“Diva was already fed this morning, so I just made myself eggs and went on a walk.” Mathieu smiles at that. He nods his encouragement to keep going and Chris relents. “Came back and watched some TV, then went to the store for dinner stuff, and a salad for lunch. Came back to braise the meat for dinner and watch more TV. See? Nothing interesting.” Chris finishes in a more playful tone than his droning list. Mathieu smiles at that and hums in response.

 

“What’d you watch on TV?” Now Chris huffs out a laugh.

 

“Ice skating. What else do I watch?” he says with a raised eyebrow.

 

That worried expression is back on Mathieu’s face. He smooths out Chris’s hair and asks again, “Anyone in particular you liked?”

 

Chris grunts in thought, then answers “That girl Yulia something had some crazy good spins.”

  
Mathieu sighs inaudibly, he’s relieved that his sweetheart isn’t hurting himself by watching men’s skating at the very least. His retirement’s been fine up until the new season started, but now his usual bubbly attitude has gone into hiding. Mathieu clears his throat and changes the subject. “What’d you make for dinner? Smells amazing.”

 

“Goulash.” Chris smiles at his boyfriend whose still stroking his hair. He sits up and pushes Mathieu’s shoulder. “Go eat.”

 

Mathieu stands up, but leans in for a chaste kiss, which Chris readily supplies. “You want to go to the gym with me tomorrow?”

 

Chris seems to perk up a bit at that, at least his eyes seem more awake and his features seem to sharpen back to something that resembles Chris a little bit more. Mathieu smiles at Chris’s nod and goes to pop open the Tupperware containers on the counter.

 

“Christophe,” Mathieu sang, “I love you.”

  
And Chris’s mushy giggle is all he needs to fall in love for the tenth time today.

**Author's Note:**

> Also If you've never seen Yulia Lipnitskaya skate, she's got mad spins yo.


End file.
